


The Character Files

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: Heaven's Ground [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: This will take a closer look on my series, Heaven's Ground, and the characters featured within it





	1. The Novak Family

The Novak Family

Note: This section is free of spoilers. There are multiple parts to the Novak siblings, which will be covered later on. However, this section does mention past counts of child abuse, mostly the older two brothers. 

Michael Novak

Age: 17 (oldest of the four siblings)

Nicknames: Mike, Mika, Mikey 

Michael, along with his younger brothers, was born to the Novak couple; their father, Zachariah, and their mother (who remains to be unknown until later). His parents, being a highly religious couple, came up with the idea to name all the kids after angels and soon regarded them as freaks (to be discussed in other sections), beginning to violently abuse the children particularly Michael and his younger brother, Luke (later known as Lucifer). Michael was determined to protect his brothers... no matter the cost. He would be constantly limping due to being thrown against the wall or whipped by a belt. He'd show up with black eyes, split lips, the rest covered by clothing, and no one dared ask why that was. He would allow himself to be starved as long as the others could eat. Michael cried the first time because of an unbearable amount of pain and eventually stopped resisting. He lied to Luke about how he got the injuries, claiming he'd fallen down a flight of stairs and gotten into a fight with another kid, something which he'd never do. Soon enough Michael, Luke, and the younger siblings, Gabriel and Castiel, ended up living on the streets. Being stubborn about eating Michael gradually lost weight, going unnoticed by the young ones, but Luke quickly saw a change in the eldest. Time passed and upon Michael's seventeenth year the boys were rescued by a green-eyed teenager named Dean Winchester. 

Michael has trust issues and hates being left alone in the dark. When he was younger he'd go to Gabriel's room, which was shared with Castiel. Since he has never been in a healthy lasting relationship Michael distances himself from those who aren't his brothers. He has a deep passion for starting a career in law and criminology, but will never admit it. 

 

Luke 'Lucifer' Novak

Age: 16

Nicknames: Luci, Luce 

Luke is the second oldest of the Novak siblings and takes upon him to protect Gabriel and Castiel. He has taken multiple beatings protecting Michael, ending up being thrown out of the house more than once. Luke despises darkened enclosed spaces due to an incident when he was younger (mentioned in another section, comes out once Chapter 11-12 are written). The night prior from their escape of the Novak household, Luke suffered a horrible beating since he'd snuck into the fridge as a way to find food for Michael, Gabriel, and Castiel. Luke was the one in charge of finding food once they were forced onto the streets. He has a wild temper with those who dare mess with Michael or any of the Novak's, the exception being 'Father', lashing out like a caged tiger. He has multiple scars from old beatings, mostly from whips, and has a terrible fear of being abandoned even with the escape. Luke slowly found a friendship in Sam, but can still snap when he feels threatened or cornered. 

Unlike Michael, Luke 'Lucifer' has not made a decision on profession (does have a secret liking to acting) and is close friends with some of Crowley's group. 

 

Gabriel Novak

Age: 15

Nickname: Gabe 

Gabriel Novak is the middle child. He hardly suffered physical abuse from 'Father', but was occasionally starved. Gabriel is an expert in stealing, which forcibly became his task once he spent a while on the streets. He has a deep bond with Castiel, who will sometimes share secrets with him and only him, and a high respect for Michael, seeing the countless times he endured agonizing pain trying to protect the others. Gabriel eventually learned how to fight yet has never touched a weapon, finding it really uncomfortable after one of 'Father's' mood swings and used a blade on Michael. Gabriel has a high liking for sweets as he hardly had any as a child and most was given to him by his mother before she passed. He soon met Dean Winchester and his younger sibling, Sam, developing a giant crush on Sam. 

Gabriel wants to open a business as a candy-shop owner. He looks for a lasting relationship, mostly due to being unable to have one when he was younger. 

 

Castiel Novak

Age: 14

Nicknames: Cas, Cassie 

Castiel is the youngest. He was never beaten, only enduring verbal and vulgar insults from his father. At a young age, due to Michael protecting him from a beating, he witnessed his brother being whipped by a belt. That was one of the few times he ever cried and hardly did after that experience. He frequently turns to Gabriel for support, confiding secrets with the older boy. Castiel, being the youngest, didn't have to do much when he lived on the streets, but he was constantly searching for shelter and food. He doesn't understand a lot of emotions because he never had the proper care most children need. Upon meeting the Winchester brothers, the blue-eyed boy found a brotherly comfort in Dean, who sees the youngest Novak as family, and will stay with him or his brothers. Castiel is extremely shy, sometimes still thinking he'll end up getting hit due to the various times he saw happen it to Michael or Lucifer. 

Castiel has a wide fascination with trenchcoats and hopes to some day become a writer or illustrator. He seeks comfort, even if he's unaware of it, and will turn to the people he trusts the most. Castiel really likes cats, bees, drawing/painting, and writing. 

*Castiel's love for bees is due how dependent they are of each other 

 

*subject to being edited later* 


	2. Novak Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This contains a past count of child abuse, mild language, and blood.

There was more than agony. Blinding horrible pain shot up in his side and he groaned softly, struggling onto his feet. 

_"You can't just do as you're told?! I tell you what to do, not the other way around. This is what happens when all you care about is this pathetic piece of crap!"_

He didn't care, he couldn't. He had done it to protect his brother and this was the cost of it, nothing more. He spit up blood, coughing harshly, hearing the door creak open. 

"Da- what the heck happened?!" 

He smiled, lips still stained with the red substance, hardly able to move. "I did it for Cassie," he muttered. 

"Damn it, Luke. Can you move?" His brother sighed, pulling him onto his feet. 

Luke panted, nodding silently, mind flashing back to what had occured before. 

_"Cas? What are you doing up?" Luke half muttered, still not fully awake, seeing Castiel sitting at the edge of his bed._

_"Do you think he'd want to play with me?" Castiel asked in a childish innocence, blinking up at the blonde with sapphire blue eyes._

_"You know what he's like and what he's done. I don't think he'd want to, Cas."_

_"But- can't Father change?"_

_"No, not him. Never him."_

_Despite Luke's words Castiel left the room, clutching a stuffed black cat with wings, a last gift from his mother, in search of his father._

_"Wait, Cassie! Castiel, he's... busy..." Luke growled lowly, catching the sight of Castiel now pressed against the kitchen counter and the ass of a father moving his hand as if to strike._

_"Do I look like I want to do with anything? You're nothing more than a waste of air, you wretched boy!" Father shouted despite Castiel's visible trembling, hands closed around his toy cat, advancing closer. Castiel squeaked in fright, tears rolling down his face, scrambling out of the way when Luke blocked the path of their father._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Father hissed dangerously._

_"Don't touch him. Castiel is not to be harmed, you hear me?" Luke snarled, lips pulled back like a wild animal, earning a resounding smack across the face. His parental figure, no matter how much he didn't act like it, slammed him hard against the wood, his vision blurring momentarily._

_"What? Wish to take his punishment?"_

_"Do it then if you're not a little coward." Luke spat, his words laced with venom and pure hatred. Father only smiled and let him go, beckoning him forward._

_"Cassie, go to your room and don't leave until he's done. Okay?"_

_Castiel, not needing to be told twice, quickly nodded and bolted into the room he shared with Gabriel, still frightened out of his wits._

_Father smiled sadistically, throwing the twelve-year-old against the wall. Luke started struggling, attempting to twist himself from his Father's grip, but to no avail. He let out a sharp gasp as his breathing became uneasy, being hit directly in the stomach. The boy stumbled, suddenly released from his position on the hard surface. He groaned and yelped from the punch aimed at his right eye. Luke snarled, swinging a fist at his father, who smiled and simply caught the child on the wrist, his hand closing around it._

_Luke cried out, feeling the bone snap, collapsing on the ground. He moaned, a kick delivered to his ribs, but to his surprising luck they didn't break although they felt rather sore. He bit back a whimper and gritted his teeth together. Father hit him again, kicking the blonde again. Luke was pulled onto his feet by the tight hold on his hair, unable to hold back a cry when he was thrown again and landed hard on the injured wrist. Blood oozed from his lip and eye, staining the floor. Luke coughed violently, struggling onto his feet._

_He held back a groan by the hand on his wrist, knowing his father simply wanted to see his pain. The twelve-year-old braced himself for impact and let out an agonized sound of distress, feeling the cigarette butt dig into his already broken bone. He panted heavily, whimpering softly, and he felt a horrible sensation as he was knocked down. Luke curled up into a fetal position and allowed himself to be kicked, punched, whatever his father wanted. He spit out more blood and staggered onto his feet once the older man told him to stand._

_"Protect those freaks all you want, boy, but this... this is what you deserve."_

_Luke limped heavily towards the kitchen, only to suddenly have his knees buckle and he went down again. His father didn't even spare him glance, disappearing into another room. Luke's vision went blurry and without warning everything spun before it all turned dark._

He awoke some time later, unable to grasp how many hours had passed. The door creaked open, revealing Michael who had just come home from a 'study session' with one of his only friends. In reality the eldest had used it as an escape and Luke understood, knowing that the older boy already had enough problems with being beat on a daily basis. Upon seeing Luke, Michael rushed to his side and helped him stand, leading the blonde towards the bathroom to get him cleaned up. 

"What's wrong with your wrist?" Michael asked. 

"He broke it," moaned Luke, holding his arm close. He saw the flash of rage in Michael's bluish-green eyes. The dark-haired thirteen-year-old frowned and with as much care as possible tied a makeshift bandage, which consisted of an old brown piece of fabric, around the wrist. 

"Don't move it. I'll see if I can get someone to look at your arm, but you have to lie. Don't mention Father, tell them it was an accident." 

Luke knew Michael didn't want anyone because the older boy was genuinely terrified they'd get separated from their brothers. No one wanted four kids who were being abused, far too broken. Castiel and Gabriel needed to be taken care of by family, their own siblings, no one else should be involved. 

If only he'd known that soon everything would change and their life changed upon meeting the Winchesters. If only they'd had an idea that things could get better. 

Only he never believed he would've been able to be saved. 


End file.
